Mariko Kurama
a King, a Queen, Empress, Knight, or Emperor....none can possibly beat ME!!!! I am the Ultimate Diclonius on this entire Omniverse!!! Mariko Kurama (AKA Number 35) is one of the Main Antagonists of Elfen Lied along with her Mariko Clones and Lucy in the series. She is a "third generation" Diclonius, a Silpelit born from an infected carrier who inherited the vector virus from a Silpelit who was born from parents infected by a First Generation Diclonius. Mariko was the most powerful of the Diclonii, with the most vectors and longest range of any recorded Diclonius. She is the daughter of Doctor Kurama and his late wife Hiromi, who made a dying plea that he spare their daughter despite her horns. He agreed to do whatever was demanded of him by Chief Kakuzawa without objection and agreed to be kept away from his daughter, who was kept by Saito in the Diclonius Research Institute. She is also one of the Major Antagonists of the Beyond Light and Darknes Series and one of the Step-Children of the Dark Empepror along with her clones and Nana due to thier true Mother being Lucy. Mariko becomes a Major Antagonist in the Fatal Four Arc and continues as such until the Odium Clan Arc. Appearance Mariko is typical 5-6 year old girl. But she is constantly in a whell chair and wears a Black or blue skirt and wears japanese foot wear and wears a short-sleever shirt with a bow-tie on it. She has horns growing out of her skull like all Diclonius but hers were usually covered up by her ribbon in Elfen Lied but in DWS & EOAW her horns are seen more often. Personality Mariko had many characteristics. She was sometimes a typical little girl, sweet and wanting her family and their love. However, in isolation she began to listen to her Diclonius instincts, becoming jealous and unable to control her emotions. She became sadistic and uncontrollable, even towards her family, trying to kill Nana and even her father, although in the end she protected him after a declaration of love on his part. In DWS however she is shown to be a little different as she is Highly Arrogant, Brutal, Cruel, Merciless, Dispassionate, Callous, Aloof, Power-Hungry, Blood-Thirsty, Doesn’t care about her father (Since her mother is dead, & her father is a Godstrike Member), very Vicious, Nihilistic, never acts sweet or wants the love of her father, Very Intelligent, Cunning, Cynical, Calculating, Deceptive, Murderous, Psychotic, Insane, Mad, Greedy, easily bored, malevolent, malicious, Sinister, Ominous, Fearless, Enjoys Death & Destruction, doesn’t care about logic or concept, believes the Heroes are nothing but playthings, Enjoys War & Killing, Wrathful, likes killing her victims in the most gruesome way, Loyal to her Shadowblood allies & Master like the rest of the army, and looks down on Shadowblood’s enemies. Biography Mariko is introduced when she is released from her isolation chamber, with scientist, Saito, greeting the emaciated girl upon her emergence, believing they had built up a mother-daughter relationship. She proved her naive when she rejected this idea, tearing the scientist apart and sending her upper torso through the control station glass partition to prevent them from stopping her. The dying Saito pressed a button that set off one of the explosives bound into her body, blowing off her right arm. Shirakawa and Kurama's assistant, Isobe, then took over her handling and warned her of the other explosives to keep her under control. Feeling that his disobedience in not killing the injured Nana broke the agreement to protect her, Chief Kakuzawa sent her and her handlers off to exterminate Nana and capture Kaede/Lucy/Nyu. She was sweet and innocent in some respects and yet had no qualms about lashing out at all humans, especially those she saw as tormentors, and even fellow Diclonii. She also thought killing was a game, as she demonstrated when she first faced Nana. When Nana extolled the virtues of her 'papa', she angrily denounced her own and resented her for having one, not realizing both were the same man. She managed to manipulate his assistant, Isobe, into giving her the codes to the remote that could keep her bombs from exploding. Though overpowered by Mariko, Nana managed to use her ability to disable Mariko's vectors. Kurama then showed up, almost ignoring Nana in favor of Mariko, his true daughter. A military bombardment followed, which Mariko saved them from while briefly becoming an amnesiac like Kaede, saying 'Myu'. During the fighting, Kaede showed up as Lucy, and the control device for her body bombs was wrecked, making their explosion inevitable. Kurama briefly bonded with his daughter, apologizing for not being the kind of father she deserved. Mariko, accepting her fate and her father's love, urged Nana to take care of him before facing the less powerful, but more experienced Lucy for the last time. Although dismembered and finally decapitated by Lucy, the explosion of the bombs inside her also wounded Lucy and forced Nyu's personality back to the surface. Nana later weeps at all the wonderful things in life that Mariko will never know. In the manga series' conclusion, Kurama and Nana are seen at her grave, burying her ashes. In the anime, she is killed along with Kurama when they embrace in a memory of the life they could have had together, before Kurama deliberately sets off her bombs. Also in the anime, her hair is pinkish, wherein color manga iillustrations, she is blonde. (In DWS her hair is Pink). Vectors Vector Range: 11m in the anime (much longer in the manga) (677 Meters in DWS & EOAW) Strength: Unknown possibly higher than average. Boosted by the sheer amount of vectors she possesses, 26 in the anime and 50 in the manga. (888,000,000 vectors in DWS & EOAW) Speed: Slow, stated by Isobe. (Fast in DWS & EOAW) Vector Special Ability: Can vibrate so fast they become visible. Kills: Directly, 2 or 3 people, depending on the manga or anime. Implied to have killed personnel at the Diclonius Research Institute during her captivity. Killed over 500 people in DWS, unknown how many in End of all Worlds Legacy In the manga, clones of Mariko were made, unknown before or after she passed. However, most were weaker with lower length vectors and, due to control devices implanted in them, found it harder to track other Diclonii. While under control, they also had infantile dependent personalities and said 'Myu'. These were: ■ Diana ■ Cynthia ■ Barbara ■ Alicia ■ 1100 other unnamed and imperfect clones Cancelled Second Season Speculations There are a few scened in the last anime episode that caused speculations of Mariko using vectors to save Kurama from the explosion, though it is never able to be confirmed. Beyond Light and Darkness History Rise of Vaati Arc Wives of Dark Emperor Arc Fatal Four Arc Pandora Arc Odium Clan Arc Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Diclonius Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Children of Terrantos Category:Elfen Lied